Sonic's Secret Desires - Origin Story
by KawaiixxDiva3
Summary: The story of how Sonic became the slut he is today. CONTAINS SEX


Sonic found himself alone in Rouge's apartment. He had came to see Amy, who had been hanging out with Rouge. Amy had left before he got there though and Rouge was walking her home, so he decided to let himself in and wait until Rouge got back. He was sitting on the couch as he looked around "She really has a nice place, how does she afford this?" he thought. "It smells so nice too, just like Rouge's perfume.." Before he knew he was intoxicated by the smell when he noticed his cock was stiffening "Oh shit, what the fuck?" He said aloud, surprised he was getting an erection just from this smell. Rouge not only looked sexy, but she smelt incredibly sexy. If you didn't pop a boner from looking at her, chances are her scent would do the trick for you. "Well If I take care of this quickly it should be fine" Sonic he thought as he grabbed his cock... rather small, only being just 4 inches erect. He jerked for a bit, inhaling Rouge's scent, his cock leaking precum all over his gloves when he realized he was alone in Rouge's apartment. He looked over to the entrance of her bedroom. "Well just a peek couldn't hurt, right?"

After entering her bedroom Sonic located her drawer and wardrobe. He opened her drawers and found her bra/panties. He started hunting through them.. Damn, these were sexy. Most of them were either lace or see through and there were only thongs or panties with even less material. He bought a pair up to his nose and snift them, they smelt like... laundry powder. Fuck, they were clean. Of course they smelt like that. It didn't stop Sonic from jerking off with them though, the idea they were Rouge's was still a massive turn on. Before he knew it he found himself looking over at her wardrobe he walked over, his small cock bobbing up and down with each slow step. He hesitated before opening, but when he did he was amazed. She had a few bodysuits and breastplates, gloves and boots.. her usual attire. There was some other, more adventurous outfits though. One of them was a small bikini outfit with no nipple section. Sonic took one of rouge's skin-tight, black bodysuits and put it on, it covered him up to his chest much like it did for her. He took one of her heart shaped breastplates and put it on. Then the boots. Then her gloves. He was fully dressed in Rouge's attire and he felt sexy. He looked in her mirror... he looked good. The only difference was that he had a hard cock sticking up through the suit. He laid on her bed and started rubbing his cock through the suit, before turning over and grinding his hips against her mattress, making both her suit and mattress get sticky with his precum. He humped faster, feeling that cumming feeling building up when he let out a moan. "Ohhh!" Sonic moaned as he poured his cum into Rouge's bodysuit, it was leaking out and onto her mattress. He felt bad... but he didn't move. "I'll get up in a sec... Better clean this" he thought.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Sonic jumped. He heard a voice coming from the door... he recognized it too. It was Rouge. She was standing at the door wearing the same outfit as he was, he even noticed her crotch section was moist too. "And what do we have here, Sonic?" She said walking over to him "Nothing, I was just, you know, making sure your clothes fit and stuff..." Sonic blurted out.. It didn't make any sense but he didn't know what else to say. "You got my suit dirty." Rouge looked down and her bodysuit's white stain. "I-I didn't mean too, I swear! I just got caught up in the moment.. Oh god please don't tell Amy!" Rouge suddenly leaned in and kissed the blue hedgehog. "Mmm, well if you play in my court, I won't need to tell." She said, tearing a hole in Sonic's crotch so his little flaccid cock hang out. "This is it?" Rouge laughed "Nothing like Shadow's or Knuckles.. but whatever." She laughed as she lent down and started sucking his little meat rod. She lent down and started rubbing her pussy through her own outfit as she sucked Sonic's cock until it was hard again, swirling her tongue around the tip the entire time to increase his pleasure. "Yep, even in girls clothes guys are guys I guess." she said, standing up and stripping off her own outfit, her naked body in front of Sonic.

Rouge pushed Sonic down and hoped on top of him, sitting her wet bat pussy down on his cock. Her pussy was hairless and looked like it had never been used... although it definitely had. Sonic admired as his cock spread her pink folds open. "Mmmh Oh that's it baby." Rouge exclaimed as she started bouncing up and down on Sonic's cock. "F-Fuck" Sonic moaned back, placing his hands on the bats big set of tits as he rubbed them hard. Rouge kept on fucking the hedgehog until she felt his cock stiffen even harder.. he was about to cum. She hoped off his cock, her pussy juices dripping onto his tip, mixing with his pre. "Not yet slut." She said lifting Sonic's legs up over his head and she teared another hole, this time where his anus was. "W-What are you doing!?" He yelped. "Just shut up, you'll enjoy it bitchboy." As Rouge said this she inserted a finger into Sonic's back hole. He let out a moan of discomfort and pleasure. The bat fingerfucked Sonic's ass hard, slipping in a second finger. This time she made sure her fingers were going into her knuckles, reaching his prostate. She rubbed his prostate, causing Sonic to let out a loud girly moan. She kept rubbing it, precum was dripping from his cock like crazy. After a while she started fingerfucking him again, making sure her fingers kept smashing on his prostate, Sonic was trying to move his hips but couldn't because of his position. He started moaning "I can't hold it! Fuuuckk me rouge!" he exclaimed as his cock began shooting cum onto his face and some on his outfit.

Rouge took her fingers from his ass, causing him to do a fart as they came out. "You came without me touching your cock... you are a slut. I love that." She started fingering herself with the same fingers she had used to fuck Sonic, hard and fast, pussy juice dripping on Sonic as she did this standing over him, she moved over to straddle him and kept fingering her pussy, it was making a loud shlicking sound and Sonic's was now covered in both his own cum and Rouge's juices. "Mmmhh here it comes boy!" She yelled as she squirted onto Sonic's face, most of it going into his mouth, which he did his best to drink.

About 10 mins later Sonic came back to his senses, lying on Rouge's bed still in the same condition he was before. Dry cum all over him and still in her outfit. Rouge promised she wouldn't tell anyone about this, but only if Sonic started doing this more often and with other people. She even suggested something like prostitution. Oh, and he'd also have to wear her outfit home. Sonic reluctantly agreed, but he was secretly looking forward to the idea. After today, he couldn't wait to see what else might happen to his ass, he discovered a whole new type of pleasure. His cock was hard again from thinking about it and Rouge told him to jerk off before he left. He jerked in front of her until his third cumshot and then was forced to leave.


End file.
